


The Hunts of Forever

by white_tiger



Series: Skyrim shots [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Blood and Torture, Drabbles, F/F, tags will update as more things happen, the mad god lacks a sense of direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: this is a place for me to put the drabbles that I write for my afterlife shite. mainly it will be things like flashbacks and the like, it will also cover some hunts that my pair go on in the hunting ground of Hircine.





	1. Chapter 1

Champion of many.  
"Where is this one?" Daro' Aramada groaned as she sat up, rubbing her aching head.

The last thing she remembered was when she and Serana had been fighting that group of bandits, the fight should have been easy but they were both Exhausted from their fight with the ebony warrior. They would have avoided the fight if possible, but the bandits had found their camp and had been waiting for them in an ambush. Looking around she saw that they were not in tamriel anymore, the room was dark with pulsing red lines along the floor and walls, door lined the room. The room had no sharp corners and seemed grown rather than built.

"UH, did anyone see the mammoth that stomped on me?" Aramada's ears shot straight up and she whipped around to face the speaker.

Serana was sitting up rubbing her forehead, she was still dressed in her vampire armor despite becoming a lycan like Aramada. Serana had become one when she proposed to Aramada after Aramada defeated the first dragonborn, Aramada glanced down and sighed with relief that she still had the ring of Hircine and was still wearing her Ebony mail. The ring was the first Daedric treasure she had gained and was easily her most beloved one.

"Serana, This one is worried. This one does not know this place, though it reeks of power like her treasures." Aramada said with her voice slightly muffed by the Daedric mask she wore.

{This is oblivion Lassie!} A loud voice called out from behind the pair, making Aramada jump and cling to her wife before realizing who his person was.

"Sheogorath!" Aramada yelled happily as she leapt up and hugged her ancestor, the mad god laughed and shifted in her khajiit form.

"Forgive me my lady, but why are we here?" Serana asked politely, as she approached.

{the orc did a number on your noggin did he? You're here because you died, and now the lords here are fighting of you two!} the Daedric laughed, and as if summoned by the laugh almost every Daedric prince in the realm appeared.

"Opps, this one thinks we are in trouble!" Daro' Aramada said looking very scared.

{Well you did sell your soul how many times?} Sheogorath asked with a raised brow as she turned back into the male prince form.

"Once or twice?" Aramada said sheepishly.

{No less than fifteen times!} Dagon roared making both dead mortals flinch.

{Lower your voice Dagon, yelling wont make this go any faster.} the lady of whispers scolded.

{Yes, let us get on with this, I am eager to hunt with my new hunters!} Hircine said, looking ready to run off hunting at any moment.

{She is my nightingale, not your hunter!} the lady of thieves snapped.

{well I say she belongs to me, she killed a friend in my name!} the lady of betrayal said.

"This one killed an annoying jester that would not stop bothering her, so not really a friend and you never said a friend." Aramada said, before Serana hit her while hissing for her to shut up.

After that the lords started fighting amongst themselves as to who owned the soul of the dragon born and by extension her wife, whose soul had become tied to Armada’s by the hunter’s marriage rites. To everyone's great surprise it was the god of madness Sheogorath who came up with the solution to the problem.

{Oh, why not just split her soul up amongst us all, I mean really with the number of souls she has eaten as dragonborn it should be large enough! Then I can go back to sorting my cheese!} Sheogorath shouted after nearly three hours of fighting.

the pair in question had spent the last hour in a private room screwing and only came out when the mad god yelled, the prince of lust laughed at the dishevelled look the pair had. The pair had been under the god of madness’s charm so that they would stop panicking about being dead. The other lords grumbled but agreed to the terms, Hircine was smiling widely as he had won the most getting the dragonborn and her wife in the deal. The lords produced each their own soul gems and siphoned a portion of the soul from Armada, except for Hircine who simple took the remaining portion and her wife and left.

In a bright flash the two mortals found themselves in the hunting grounds of their patron god, the god appeared in a flash of light beside them. He told them that they would hunt when the moon rose until then they were free to enjoy themselves.

When the god vanished Serana turned to her wife. "I told you that doing all those quests would come back to bite you in the ass."

"The only thing that has bitten this one on the ass was you, it still hurts and I think the lords heard me when you did that!" Aramada whined rubbing her ass, Serana smirked at her while giving her bedroom eyes.

"Want me to kiss it better?" She whispered in her wife's left ear, while scratching the right.

"This one wants you to kiss a lot more than that, now let’s find a nice clearing to get warmed up for the hunt." Came the sultry response and Serana shivered as claws ran lightly through her hair.

'maybe this afterlife won’t be to bad?' Serana thought as they head of into the darkening forest.


	2. Serana meets a crazed cat

Vampire meet Crazed Khajiit

Steel stepped out of the portal and was greeted with a sight, one that made him question if he had really left the realm of madness. Armada was walking on her hands, while Serana looked on. The strangest part was the fact that Armada was also balancing the wabbajack on one foot while balancing the sanguine rose on the other.

“Hello Steel, did you have a pleasant time with your girlfriend?” Serana teased, Armada waved her tail in greetings before going back to walking in circles.

“One, not my girlfriend, she has tried to set me up with some guys too many times for that. Second, Kazder would kill me if I tried to cheat on him.” Steel said taking a seat on a boulder near the lake.

Another portal opened up and Do’ Kazder stepped out, Steel raked his eyes over his lover’s body. Kazder was wearing his ebony armor, with helm tucked under his arm, shield and sword sheathed. Kazder was at a quick glance pure black in fur color, but a closer look showed the darker patterns running like tiger stripes. He nodded his greeting to Serana, banishing his armor and sword with a wave of his hand. Leaving him in plain Khajiit robes, that Steel loved as the pale colors contrasted nicely.

“This one would not kill Steel if he tried to cheat on me with Sheo, This one would simply ask to join.” Kazder joked, as he moved to sit behind Steel.

“Steel, Kazder, this one is happy to see you again!” Armada chirped as she jogged up from the shore.

“Yes, Steel told this one that you promised us a story.” Kazder’s deep rumble of a voice, vibrated through Steel melting him into the warm flesh.

“That is true, I guess we do.” Serana acknowledged, Armada nodded as she crawled into the lap of her wife. 

Steel looked at the pair sitting there, Khajiit lounging in the lap of her wife. Steel had been amazed that the hyperactive Khajiit dragonborn would become so calm and kitten like when under the hand of her wife, it had also taken Kazder and Steel some time to get use to the fact that the Khajiit did not wear much. Like Sheo in the old days, the crazed woman was either in her armor or in nothing but her underclothes.

“This one will start, as my Moon was still sleeping when I found her.” Armada sang, and began purring when Serana scratched her ears.

________________________________________

**Skyrim several years ago.**

 

Armada’s ebony sword slid in between the ribs of the death hound, as the beast slid off the blade she dove to the side to avoid an ice spike. The two vampires that had been in the cave, were now down to one. Armada panted lightly behind the pillar, another ice spike shattered against the pillar.

“I will see you burn!” the vampire yelled, Armada knew she should keep her mouth shut but she still snarked back.

“Then this one suggests using fire magic, hard to burn with ice!” Armada, grinned madly at the yell of savage rage.

When her shoulders stopped heaving she shouldered her staff of frostbite, with a few sharp gestures she called magic to her left hand. Armada charged the spell and hurled it to her right, the impact caught the attention of the female vampire making her rush around the pillar. Armada moved silent despite the ebony armor she wore, she knew the moment the vampire stepped on to the trap. The dull whoosh, heralded the blast of heat and scream of pain as the fire rune triggered.

“See this is what this one meant, Fire to burn ice to freeze.” Armada told the pile of ashes, humming lightly she moved to loot the cave. 

Finding the vigilant corpse made the piece click for Armada. “Oops, this one forgot about meeting this human.” Armada muttered to herself.

Moving through the cave, she neared another room with very dim lighting. Armada paused a far bit back, looking at the room with suspicion at the shadow pond in the center. She drew her ebony blade and the staff ‘eye of Melka’, enjoying the hum of power that flowed up her arms from their touch.

“LAAS YAH NIR!” she hissed, feeling the power flow through her and out into the room. 

Every being in the room was lit up in her vision, she hissed lightly at the large number of skeletons. Rolling the Eye in her hand she focused, with a short jab a fire ball struck the pond. The blast tore the undead bone monsters to bits, Armada rushed forward to cross the pond before the vampire on the other side could react. With a spin to add power to her swing she severed the vampire’s head.

The scream the vampire made as her head fell off mixed with the rushing sound of the soul being pulled into a gem on the dragonborn’s hip. She moved with the grace born of her race into the next room, seeing the spider and Vampire master on the other side of a gate. Shouldering her staff she pulled another one off her back, with a quick thrust the spider and Vampire began to fight each other.

Before either could win and notice her, Armada shouldered that staff before lighting her hand up with a dark swirling magic. another sharp gesture had a flame atronach Thrall bursting into being on the other side of the gate, the fight ended quickly as the flame atronach Thrall burnt the other fighters quickly. Armada looted what she could before moving on.

________________________________________

Armada crouched over the corpse of the loud mouth vampire, she had killed her way to this center island thing. After looting the shiny things and other treasures off the bodies, she moved to the center of the platform. A button that gleamed a dull red sat atop a simple post, after looking at it for a few minutes Armada shrugged.

“Eh, this one has always said, never leave a button un-pushed.” Armada told the thrall, that just swam in the air around her purring.

Armada took a moment to ogle the thrall, she could summon just about any level of summon there was but the flames held a special place for her. She thought that if she had to fight beside a Daedra it should had a great body, her thrall was very pleasing to the eye. Shaking her head to clear thoughts of sex out, she slapped the button and at once began cursing. The spike drove straight through her palm, when it retracted she leapt back cursing in her native tongue.

Grumbling the entire time, she began pushing the basins around, as the last basin filled with purple flame she felt the island start to shake. At large black portal opened, and the post began to rise out of it. a large black stone pillar followed it up, Armada stalked up to it where the door should be.

“Better be something worth the pain and work this one had to go through, otherwise This one is going to burn the next being she comes across!” she growled, when the doors opened she felt her jaw drop at the sight.

________________________________________

Serana felt something sweet and exotic enter her mouth, the taste was not something she had ever tasted before. But she knew she wanted more, she became aware of her prison moving upwards. The doors opened and she fell forwards, she weakly put her arms out to catch herself. Instead of cold stone she gently thumped against cool ebony armor, the entire suit hummed with power.

“This one is use to woman falling for her, but never quite like this.” Serana heard a strange accented voice tease, the voice was quite smooth and rumbling that soothed her.

She became aware of the fact that she was still sagged in the arms of a strange woman, she tried to move but only got a face full of scent. It was the scent of the blood she had tasted, along with a heart beat that was far too strong to be human or any mortal race. The undertones of the scent revealed that this woman was a Khajiit and a werewolf by the smell of it.

“Thank you for freeing me.” Serana thanked the strange woman, standing up she saw that the woman was slightly shorter that her standing around 5’ 6”.

The Khajiit was standing dressed in full ebony plate armor, over her shoulder Serana could see no less than eight staves. On her hip rested many pouches on the left side with an enchanted ebony sword on the right. Serana also smelled power coming from the pack on the woman’s back. The helmeted head tilted to the side a bit.

“Does the pretty vampire see something she likes?” the Khajiit purred, leaning forward to run her gauntlet hand under Serana’s chin making her jerk back in surprise.

“I just wanted a better look at my saviour, though I am curious as to why a werewolf freed me?” She defended, shifting her weight to smirk at the woman.

“This one was asked to help by the dawn guard, as to werewolf, This one has always been one.” Serana was shocked she had never met a bloodline wolf.

After a bit more talking they decided to travel together for a bit, Serana would help her in exchange for being helped home. Serana asked to rest for a bit more before they tried to leave, Armada nodded and then surprised Serana again.  
“This one wants to know, are you thirsty?” Serana nodded hesitantly, before she could wonder about what was going on Armada began stripping.

“What are you doing?” Serana cried backing up a bit, she was starting to panic that the woman might try and force herself on Serana.

“you said that you are thirsty, so this one was exposing her neck to let you have an easier time feeding.” Serana felt her jaw drop at the confused tone, this woman was offering a feeding to a starving vampire like it was nothing.  
“you’re sure about this, I don’t want to kill you or turn you.” Serana worried, Armada laughed.

“Silly Serana, only whelps of impure blood can be turned from our powers! Also this one does not die easily, and having a beautiful woman clinging to me is a fantasy of this one.” Armada teased with a sultry look, Serana sighed.  
She knelt beside the woman when she sat, moving to straddle Armada’s lap. She felt that it was the least she could do as payment, with another thank you she bent her head and bit deeply. The sweet and smoky taste flooded her mouth, as she drank she wonder if she would ever be able to drink anything else after tasting this perfect blood. 

She sat in the lap of a stranger held like a lover, the only sounds were their breath and the pounding of Armada’s heart. After she finished feeding she sent a gentle pulse through the woman to close the wounds, after that she sat there straddling Armada unwilling to break the sweet embrace. Without meaning to she fell into a natural sleep, the last thing she heard was a gentle humming rumble that she dimly knew to be purring.


	3. Dagger for a vampire

A dagger for a Vampire.

Serana came awake to a gentle humming, after a moment she realized where she was. Bolting up right she looked around for the source of the humming, a startled squeak from below her drew her attention. If she had been capable she would have flushed crimson, she was still straddling Armada who was topless apart from her bra. Armada was watching her with concern, Serana felt a fur covered hand caressing her cheek.

“Shh, it is all right, Armada is here and Serana is safe.” Serana felt herself relax into the caress as the purring accent rolled over her.

“Sorry, you would think I had enough sleep in that tomb.” Serana apologized, she quickly stood up and helped the woman up.

“It is fine, this one enjoyed a cat nap away.” Serana raised an eyebrow at the bad pun, Armada shrugged as she started buckling her armor on.

Serana helped her into the armor and get everything settled, when Serana reached back into the tomb and pulled out her elderscroll Armada raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Serana followed the Khajiit’s lead across the bridge, before they crossed the entire way Armada signaled her to stop.

Before she could ask what was the matter, Armada sucked in a deep breath. “LAAS YAH NIR!” the hissed words sent shivers down Serana’s spine.

“This one senses two gargoyles, they lay in wait for us.” Armada whispered to her.

“What was that? It sounded like dragon tongue.” Serana found it hard to believe that any werewolf would have the patience to learn the dragon tongue.

“This one is dragonborn, or so she is told often. This one has been able to learn the dragon tongue for a long time now, it began when I devoured a soul from a dragon.” Serana looked at her new friend in a new light.

“Now come, this one hates caves, and only wants to be in them long enough to loot them and leave.” Serana smiled at the distaste in the woman’s voice.

________________________________________

Serana blinked against the fading sunlight, she started down the mountain path before noticing that Armada was not coming. Looking back, she saw Armada looking at her confused, she was standing farther up the path. Serana shrugged and followed her up the path, every so often Armada raised her left hand to cast a path finding spell.

“Why are we not looking for a way down?” Serana asked, after several minutes of moving across the mountain.

“Because we are not trying to go down, we need to go up.” Armada explained, Serana sighed.

“Okay, lets try this, where are we going and why?” Serana watched as Armada face palmed.

“This one is sorry, she forgot to explain. This one is was on her way to the shrine of Dagon to meet someone, when she found the crypt you were in.” Serana nodded, and gestured for Armada to keep moving.

“Sorry, I hope I have not made you late.” Serana had to yell a bit to be heard over the wind.

“Nope.” Armada popped the ‘P’ “This one always plans for at least an extra two days, she tends to get lost or distracted easily.” Serana smiled at the explanation.

________________________________________

Armada climbed the last steps to the shrine, and saw to her surprise Silus Vesuius was already there. Armada called out a greeting to the cultist, the man was clearly eager to begin. Armada was as well, she hoped for a chance to get more shiny things. The man had promised her gold, but only when the dagger was complete.

Armada handed off her pieces for the dagger to the man, Serana was watching them with a bit of confusion. Armada slide next to her to whisper, as Silus began chanting and praying. Armada watched out of the corner of her eye as nothing happened, Serana seemed a bit tense in front of the large shine.

“This one was promised payment for restoring the Razor, she does not think Dagon is listening.” Armada commented in Serana’s ear, Serana chuckled a bit at the last part.

“I give up, give it a shot, maybe since you gather the most piece it will work for you,” Silus exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Armada shrugged to Serana and walked up to the altar. “Hello Dagon, this one has gather the broken pieces of your dagger, she was promised reward when this thing was fixed. So please fix it so this one can get her shiny clinky gold.” Armada nearly snickered at the horrified look on Serana’s face.

“I hear your plea mortal, this fool seeks to hold my dagger even though he did none of the work.” Silus sputtered at Dagon’s words. “Kill that fool, and claim my dagger as your own, and anything else within my shrine.” 

“Wait! I don’t need the dagger whole, I can put it in my museum as it is!” Silus begged, Armada spoke to the air. “Is your dagger shiny?”

“…Yes it could be called shiny by your mortal standards.” Armada grinned widely.

________________________________________

Serana saw the grin, before she could react Armada drew her sword and whirled. Silus let out a gurgle as his head rolled off his shoulders, Serana noticed the soul get pulled into one of the pouches on Armada’s hip. Dagon praised Armada, mending the dagger before setting two Dremora on them. Armada leapt in front of one as it aimed a blow at Serana.

After the two Dremora fell Armada looted them, finding a key she led Serana into the shrine. When they entered Serana was beginning to question her decision to stay with this woman, as they were attacked by two more Dremora. Serana stabbed her Dremora in the throat, but her knife caught as it fell. When it hit the ground the blade snapped off at the hilt, across the room Armada cursed as the same thing happened to her sword.

Serana sat and watched as Armada looted her way through the shrine, taking anything that caught her eye. After a time Armada signaled it was time to leave, right before Serana could open the door Armada stopped her. Turning to look, Serana saw Armada holding out the razor to her. Serana frowned, they had decided that they would each carry their own things.

“I told you that you keep yours and I keep mine, if your bag is to heavy lose a gold bar.” Serana lightly scolded, Armada looked confused.

“This one is giving you this, you broke your dagger fighting Dremora for this one. It is only fair that this one replaces the dagger.” Serana’s jaw dropped, this woman was offering a treasure to replace an old elven dagger.

“I cant accept that, it is far too much for the dagger I lost.” Sera tried to reject, Armada looked like a kicked kitten at that.

“This one wanted to give it to you, Serana is the first one outside this one’s pack to accept Armada. Most growl and snap at this one’s speech and habits, but you have trusted Armada. You have fought beside her, even when you could have stand back or run.” Serana’s frown softened into a gentle smile.

“I am sorry as well, I thought you were trying to buy me off. I am happy to travel with you, and your way of speech suits you. Besides I could hardly let a cute little kitten fight on her own, now can I?” Serana teased, happy when Armada perked back up.

As they left the shrine and started down the path towards solitude, Serana noticed that Armada had replaced her broken sword with a daeric war axe. Serana was surprised at how comfortable she was with this woman, finding herself okay with the thought of any delays.

________________________________________

***After life(Hunting grounds)**

Steel whistled. “Wow giving a girl a dagger on the first date, not bad kid.” Armada choked on her flask of water.

“Like you were any better, mr. gives a man who tried to murder him a better sword?” Steel blushed a bit at the reminder of that night.

“Still better than Sheo.” Steel defended, Kazder snorted. “Anything is better than that one, who gives a priceless artifact to the thief who tried to rob them blind.”

“Sounds like this one’s ancestor was crazy.” Armada remarked yawning.

“tomorrow I will tell you about the first time I met her, and how it was the first time I had ever regretted breaking out of prison.” Steel promised, as he got up to find his cabin to sleep before the hunt that night.


	4. Prison Break Part 1

Prison Break.

Hircine sat atop a large outcropping, watching the pond below as two woman trained under the trees at the edge of the clearing. The realm shifted slightly, as a pair of portals opened. One opened not far from the woman, from it stepped two of his most loyal hunters, Steel and do’ Kazder. The other portal opened behind him, he felt a weight drape itself over him while it purred.

“Sera, how are you my love?” Hircine asked, never taking his eyes off the scene below him. 

“Lovely, Steel and Kazder are as fun as always, I even one a match against Steel in chess!” Hircine smiled at the hyper voice, reaching behind him he scratched her ears making her purr louder.

“So why have you not been calling on Armada? I would have thought that you would be stealing her and her wife every day.” Hircine tease, Sera nipped his ear.

“I am letting her settle, besides I have her with me always, see?” Sera huffed, showing him a gleaming soul gem necklace.

“Well, how about we go visit them?... Does Armada even know who I am to her?” Hircine asked, the slight whimper told him.

“You forgot to tell her didn’t you? Well no better time I guess.” Hircine sighed, with a twist of power moved them.

________________________________________

Armada was stretching out to cool off, Steel and Kazder were helping her and Serana with it. She felt the shift a brief heartbeat before the pair appeared, Hircine and Sera appeared out of nowhere. Armada leapt up and ran to give a hug to her ancestor, who laughed and hugged her back. Serana curtsied smoothly, Steel and Kazder bowed respectfully.

“Steel, Kazder, I trust you have been well?” Hircine asked.

“We have been well Hircine.” Steel answered calmly, Kazder shrugged.

“Been better been worse. We were about to tell Armada and Serana about how Steel met Sheo here.” Kazder drawled, jerking a thumb at Sera, who laughed.

“Never change you two, someone has to keep Hircine from getting too big of a head.” Sera laughed.

“So don’t let us stop you, from telling my descendant how my wife and her guard met.” Hircine said, as he laid down on the moss.

“Wait, this one is confused. Hircine is this one’s ancestor?” Armada asked, looking like a sad kitten.

“Yeah, my daughters were conceived on the hunter’s moons of my lifetime.” Sera explained, Steel remember those nights and shook his head to clear those memories from his head.

“Well on with the story my hound, I look forward to your telling. Unlike some of my hounds you four have never bowed needlessly or easily to me.” Hircine ordered, pulling Sera on to his lap and beginning to play with her tail.

________________________________________

**3E 433**

Steel looked around himself, he had not the foggiest idea of how he came to be here wherever here was? It was a dark forest with thick mist swirling densely around him, the moon above was a crimson red. The last thing he remembered was being in the palace in the imperial city, the guards had caught him just inside the treasure vault.

Someone had to have alerted them, which was the only way for those bumbling fools to have caught him. He had been tasked with stealing an amulet from the vault, it was a priceless treasure belonging to the drummers. Normally he killed enemies for the brotherhood, but a chance to return a treasure to his homeland was too good of a chance to pass up.

“Greetings whelp, most panic when they enter my woods. It seems I found my guard dog at last.” A disembodied voice echoed through the woods.

“Great, who are you and where am I?” Steel called out, the voice laughed.

The mist condensed until it formed a man, the man had horns that held his mask in place. Steel growled at the sight of the man, he was not small in the least. Steel ran his eyes over the exposed flesh appreciatively, there was a lot as the man wore only a mask, loincloth and sandals. The spear in his hand was very large and radiated pure lethal power, Steel knew this man was dangerous.

“Your kind calls me Hircine.” Hircine proclaimed, Steel just laughed.

“Great, a god I don’t follow, has kidnapped me from prison.” Steel barked harshly, Hircine just tilted his head.

“I warn you mutt, patience is not endless.” Hircine growled, Steel decided not to tempt fate too much.

“Fine, what do you want?” Steel demanded, making sure to keep his voice slightly respectful.

“You have been chosen for a great honor, you will serve me as a protector for my chosen champion and favored hunter.” Steel’s jaw dropped, Hircine did not seem to be joking.

“You want me to play baby sitter!? They can’t be that great if they need a protector.” Steel scoffed.

“My champion is skilled in the hunting and killing arts, but she has trouble with other skills. She has devoted herself to me since she was born, now my fool brother has shifted fate. This change has tossed my champion into the fray, for which she has never trained. Thus you have been chosen, serve me well and you will be rewarded, fail and no force in the realms will save you from my wrath!” Hircine growled, before Steel could react, the forest faded from sight.

________________________________________

Sera squatted on the floor, her rags chafed slightly. She titled her head as she looked at the Drummer before her, the man was five nine and lean. She poked his cheek, checking to see if they stuck her in here with a corpse. The elf sighed, and Sera sighed with him, no longer worrying about him starting to smell. Bored out of her mind, Sera kept poking his cheek hopping to wake him.

The elf groaned. “Good wake up now, this one is getting bored poking you.” Sera chirped, tail swishing back and forth.

“Please tell me you are not the champion, I really hope not.” The drummer grumbled, Sera tilted her head in confusion.

“You are the guard? This one thought my lord would send this one someone… Bigger and wolfy?” Sera asked, the Drummer glared at her.

“I would not complain bitch, you did not get thrown in jail at the whim of a god!” the drummer snarled, Sera scowled.

With the speed of her race, she lashed her hand out and cuffed him upside the head. “This one’s name is Sera, not Bitch! Call this one that again, and this one makes you into a pair of boots!” Sera snarled, choking the Drummer with her powerful paws.

When he started to change to a pale color she let go, he seized his throat panting heavily. But looked at her with a bit more respect. “Steel, my name is Steel.” He rasped.  
________________________________________


	5. Prison break final

Prison break part two.

Steel sat in his corner of the cell, as far as he could from the crazed cat, as he had begun calling her in his thoughts. The cat was asleep on the mat, curled up like a kitten on the mat without a care. There was the sounds of rushing feet, both cloth and steel coated. A moment later Voices could be heard as the door to the prison was opened. It became clear to Steel that someone important was being guided quickly towards them.

“Sera! Sera, wake up!” Steel hissed, not sure of how she would wake up.

The only signs she woke up, were her eyes opening and ears twitching. “Sera, hears the guards coming, but they are too tense.” Sera rumbled, as she uncoiled herself to stand tall.

“Why are there prisoners in this cell?” one of the guards demanded, as they approached.

“Mix up with the roster, does not matter we can take care of them if we need to.” Another answered, Steel noticed the way Sera’s eyes darted to one of the walls.

“You two against the wall now!” the lead guard barked, Sera obeyed looking very meek.

When Steel paused thinking about trying to over take them Sera’s vice grip seized his arm and dragged him to the wall. Steel was about to protest, when he saw the look in Sera’s eyes. This crazed cat knew something he did not, Steel was willing to bet his life on it.

“Play nice, and we get out faster and easier. Resist and Sera will kill you, this one is not rotting in prison or dying for you!” Sera hissed at him, Steel nodded guessing that neither of them was willing to trust the other yet.

“Wait I have seen you both before, what has brought you here?” the emperor demanded, Steel frowned but schooled his expression quickly.

“This one travels where my lord sends Sera.” Sera said with a bored voice.

“I don’t know, I also go where my lady sends me.” Steel explained, speaking of the night mother who had sent him through the lady listener here.

“Sire we need to leave and quickly!” the guard begged, and the royal forces fled leaving the prisoners.

“Come this one thinks it best we leave as well, lock the door behind us.” Sera ordered, Steel nodded and followed his new charge.

________________________________________

Sera followed behind Steel, they had gotten into a fight after Sera had gotten them lost in the caves. Sera was fine with following, Steel had a very nice ass and his clothes did little to hide it. they had managed to find a bow and some arrows for her, and a pair of rusty daggers for Steel. Sera Saw another Goblin and drew an arrow, barely pausing in her stride she loosed the arrow. It flew true narrowly missing Steel’s ear, it slammed into the Goblin dropping it. 

“What in Sithis’s name was that?!” Steel snapped, Sera looked at him baffled.

“This one killed the Goblin, Sera would think that you would be praising her for such a great shot.” Sera answered.

“Great shot? you nearly took my ear off!” Steel snapped, Sera rolled her eyes collecting her arrow.

“this one has not messed up a shot of that level in years, Sera is the chosen of Hircine. Did you think this one would have bad aim, it was the best trajectory to insure the Goblin died fast?” Sera explained, wishing her lord had sent someone more trusting.

“Fine, but I would rather you don’t do shit like that again.” Steel sighed, Sera nodded and the pair moved on.

________________________________________

“Do you this these robes would fit this one?” Sera asked Steel, looking over Steel saw she had stripped the corpse of everything of value.

“Imagine they would, she looks about your size.” Steel answered, going back to searching the other bodies.

Steel was hit in the back of the head with some cloth, pulling it off he turned to snap at the woman but froze at the sight. Sera was standing stark naked, magic glowing in her hands as she cleansed the undergarments of the dead woman. Steel’s mind stopped working, as he processed just what kind of person Hircine had left him to protect.

“I am beginning to understand why Hircine assigned you a protector.” Steel muttered, Sera looked at him before getting a strange look in her eye.

“Aw, Steel are you seeing something you like?” Sera purred, dropping the clothes and walking over to him.

“If you do, feel free to tell this one.” Sera purred even lower, running her calico patterned hands over here body cupping herself before playing with her breast and leaning towards him.

‘How did I end up in this situation?’ Steel thought, as Sera began letting one of her hands wonder over him.

“Little Steel, does move, Sera was beginning to think that you couldn’t get it up.” Sera teased, as she began playing with him through his pants.

“Okay, no further, you are very pleasing to look at but not my type.” Steel at once regreted his words, as Sera’s face broke and she turned away sharply.

“This one apologizes, she did not mean to offended your eyes!” Steel could hear the tears in Sera’s voice.

“Sera that is not what I meant!” Steel fumbled for the words, Sera whirled and Steel took a step back from the hate in them.

“So you don’t regret this one because she is not black skinned and red eyed?” She demanded, Steel sighed and decided with the blunt method.

“your lacking the proper parts, I sleep with men.” Steel watched some of the pain leave her eyes.

“And this one beginning a Khajiit is not a problem?” Sera asked looking at him closely.

“I have never been with one, but is simply because there was never mutual attraction.” Sera seemed pleased with the answer.

“When we get out of this place, this one will fix that for you. She knows a brothel that has Males who prefer Drummer men, something about their size?” Steel felt his mind break again, as the woman did a mental 180 and began getting dressed.

________________________________________

Sera looked at Steel, they stood just outside of the sewers. The amulet of the kings rested in her pack, however Sera could not bring herself to care about it. Sera looked at the Guardian her lord had sent her, she had expected a werewolf or at least a Khajiit, but Steel was neither. Still she found herself happy with him, they had become closer after her failed come on and further trip through the sewers.

“So what should we do now? After we fix your virginity problem?” Sera asked, Steel looked at her dryly.

“I am not a virgin.” Steel stated, Sera shook her head. “No have not slept with one of my kind, so you have not yet learned what real sex is. If you ever want to try a woman, come to This one first, promise.” Sera responded.

“You have my word, well after we fix my problem as you call it, we can wander in the direction of the fort we need to deliver the amulet to.” Steel suggested, when Sera nodded he followed her as they headed off. She could navigate just fine above ground, put her below and she was lost in three steps.


	6. Kazder meets Steel

Kazder attempts to murder Steel.

Hircine sat in a loose circle with his most favoured hunters, unlike most princes he and Sheogorath mingled with their favoured. The circle included his descendant and her wife, Sinding the wolf spared by Armada in her earning of his ring. The final members of the circle were to who had served him for a long time, Steel and Do’ Kazder, both were among his most loyal of hunters.

“Thank you for early Kazder, I would have been killed again if not for you.” Sinding thanked the Khajiit, who inclined his head. 

“This one needs no thanks, it is part of our duty to help our fellow hunters.” Kazder responded, Hircine smiled at his chosen ones.

“My mastiff you have come far, once you would have killed you brother hounds rather than help them.” Hircine praised, Kazder’s ears folded in the Khajiit sign of embarrassment.

“This one, thanks you lord Hircine, Kazder is aware of how bad he was.” Kazder nodded, Hircine saw Serana looking at his mastiff.

“What were you like then?” she asked, Steel laughed at that.

“well Sheo and I met Kazder when he tried to kill us.” Steel remarked, Kazder flicked him on the ear.

“It was not this one’s fault that you broke into Kazder’s home.” Kazder reminded him.

“Sounds like there is a story behind that.” Serana remarked, idly petting her wife.

“This one does not mind telling it, if Steel is agreeable.” Kazder looked at his lover, Steel nodded and began the tale.

________________________________________

**3E 435 Aboard a boat bound for Solstheim**

“You know when I said that I wanted to visit the lands of my people again, I meant Morrowind not this place.” Steel remarked, gesturing to the approaching shore.

“This one told you, our lord had something for us to deliver. Besides you were complaining to Sera that you needed more of that metal for your sword, and this place is the source for it. now stop complaining, or this one will cover you in vomit.” Sera groaned, as she threw up over the side of the boat.

“I half expected it to be hair balls.” Steel joked, Sera just flipped him a Dark elf rude gesture.

The boat began pulling into port, before they had even begun to slow down Sera jumped onto the dock. The crew looked at the great and mighty ‘hero’ leaping of the boat, when they turned to Steel he shrugged and grabbed their bags. He followed his charge into the port town, Sera had not mentioned much about where they were going.

Sera led them through the market, picking up supplies through Steel as the locals did not trust her too much. After that they left the port town and headed into the hills, Steel was still in the dark as to where they were going. Just before Steel was going to demand an answer about where they were going, they arrived at a simple looking shack in the middle of no where.

“This is the place, Steel pick the lock for this one?” Sera asked, batting her eyes in a flirty manner.

“Very well, and you can stop flirting anytime now, if after two years it has not happened it is not going to.” Steel sighed, Sera just laughed.

“Sera knows that, she just is flirting because it is fun, Steel is great fun to play with!” Steel smiled a little under his mask, they had grown close over the last two years.

“Why am I picking this lock, don’t you have a key?” Steel questioned, Sera shrugged.

“My lord’s message and vision was clear, but nothing about a key?” Steel sighed, Hircine seemed to like making Steel’s life harder than needed.

________________________________________

Kazder moved through the hills towards the pack’s workshop, when a scent that did not belong caught his attention. There were two scents that he did not know, one smelled of Khajiit and the other Drummer with the Khajiit having the undertones of one of his own race, the werewolves. Kazder drew his sword and shield, if these fools came here then either they were royally stupid or here for war.

Kazder slipped around the workshop to the hidden entrance, on silent feet he slipped inside the workshop. Scenting deeply Kaz began tracking the Drummer, normally he would attack the werewolf first but this Drummer did not smell right. He smelled of death and silver, but not ash like the rest of the Drummer on this island.

Kaz moved along the rafters of the underforge, from the sounds and scents the pair was in different rooms. The female was in the washing room, muttering to herself about the ash getting in her fur. Kazder could understand that annoyance, as did the rest of his pack. The Drummer however was different, he seemed to be looking for traps and such.

Kas simply stopped moving and waited for the Drummer to move his search closer, every muscle under his ebony armor was primed with energy as he waited. The Drummer stopped suddenly, every line in his body went tense as he began looking around. Kaz realized that some instinct must have tipped the Drummer off, cursing mentally Kaz leapt from the rafters’ intent on killing the drummer.

________________________________________

Steel was not sure what made his hairs stand on end, but he knew that he was being targeted. That instinct saved his life, as out of the corner of his eye he saw the large shape leap down towards him. Steel snarled and dove to the side at the last second, rolling he came up daggers drawn. Looking at his attacker he was surprised, a Khajiit male crouched in a battled stance before him.

‘How in world did he sneak up on me in that?’ Steel thought amazed, looking at the massive Ebony plate armor.

Steel debated calling Sera, but realized that in this space that would be a hindrance. Sera was terrifying with her bow, and nearly on Steel’s level in knives but there was not enough space to fight properly for their styles. Steel circled with the large Khajiit, who kept his shield in front of him always. Steel knew that this fight would be his, if he could just tire the warrior out. 

The warrior lunged suddenly, Steel dived to the side to avoid being skewered. Steel was shocked at how fast the Warrior moved, something was not right about his grace and speed. When the male rumbled deeply in his throat, Steel knew the answer as he had heard that sound before. Werewolf, that was the answer, and that meant his plan of tiring the cat out was in trouble.

Steel saw the next blow coming but had no where to dodge to, biting the arrow he crossed his daggers in attempt of catching the blade. His daggers met the sword, the daggers bit slightly into the sword. Steel was now glad they had harvested that dragon for its bones, as his dragonbone daggers managed to damage the Ebony sword. Steel was bracing for another blow when a distinct sound caught his attention, a moment before the male cat dropped like a rock.

“This one knew keeping wolfbane sleeping poisons with her was a good idea.” Sera sang, Steel looked and quickly looked away.

“Can you put some clothes on please.” Steel asked, Sera that damn cat just laughed.

“It is not anything you haven’t seen before, besides if Sera had taken the time to get dressed she would be down her favorite Drummer.” Sera teased, Steel sighed and fetched rope to tie up their attacker.

“Why not kill him?” Steel asked, Sera rarely spared attackers.

“This is the one we have been waiting for, he is the one who will turn you.” Sera explained, Steel went cold at that.

“What?” Steel demanded, Sera looked at him. “Steel is to be given the blessing from one of the oldest lines of pure bloods, this one is this male’s cousin or so she is told.” Sera explained.

“So now what?” Steel sighed, not bothering to try and get anything else out, he knew it would not work.

“We wait, oh and can you make dinner, this one is hungry?” Sera begged, Steel sighed and moved to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Sera loves you!” She called after him, Steel sighed. “Tell me that when you’re not horny or hungry and I will believe you.” Steel countered smirking.


	7. Steel becomes part of the pack

Steel Drinks Blood.

 

Kazder groaned lightly as his eyes opened and stars appeared in his vision, he felt rather than saw the two beings watching him. Kaz found that he was tied up in a fashion that made it possible to sit up but not escape, he was also in his underclothes. The closest to him was the elf, who was dressed in dark leather belonging to the dark brotherhood. Kaz also smelled and saw the gleaming silver dagger in the elf’s right hand.

“This one would like to know why you broke into my home?” Kazder growled, the Drummer looked to the Khajiit female.

“This one’s name is Sera, she is your cousin and she was sent here by our lord.” Sera explained, Kazder did not smell deceit on her.

“So, the great champion graces this one with her presence and brings her pet, what could our lord want that his mighty champion could not give.” Kazder snarled, he had never been one to bow to his lord easily.

“This one does not have the experience or training in turning someone, so she needs her cousin to turn her guardian, Steel.” Kazder looked the elf over, Kazder wondered if the Drummer would even survive it.

“Then untie this one, best to start sooner. It is the new moon tonight, odds are best for Drummer to survive when the moons are dark. Wolf blood will be at its weakest and Drummer blood at its strongest.” Kazder explained, Sera nodded and cut him free.

Kazder stood to his full six and a half feet of height stretching, he noticed the Drummer watching him with a small bit of interest. Kazder winked at the elf putting on a bit of a show while stretching out, before putting on some simple Khajiit robes. Signalling to the others he grabbed his bag of medicine, he was the crafter of his pack. They followed him down to the howling cave, a place where the pack gathered to pray and ready themselves before a large hunt.

“So are you ready to help? You know that ritual, right?” Kazder asked Sera, when she nodded he began the shift.

Steel had seen Sera transform only once before, and that still gave him nightmares. They had been about to be killed by Daedric warriors, when she suddenly bent over and began shifting. That was the only time Steel had ever seen a lycan shift, the sounds were what haunted him the most. The sound was sickening as the bones and muscles broke and tore apart and reformed.

Within seconds the largest lycan Steel had ever seen stood before him, the damn thing dwarfed even the werebears. The eyes though remained their golden hue, that seemed to speak to Steel laughing at his fear. Sera was making a sound that Steel knew to be one thing, she was getting horny off the sight of Kazder.

“Your getting horny off your cousin? Really Sera, I thought you would at least draw the line at incest?” Steel looked at his friend disturbed.

“Not Sera, Kazder is a prime Alpha and this one’s wolf side can smell power and wants it. trust this one she finds her cousin to big, that is why she came on to Steel right build. Very close to our lord.” Sera purred, Steel groaned.

“I was a stand in for our lord? That is something I did not need to know; can we get this over with?” Steel begged, Sera laughed pulling out her hunting knife.

“Drink from the blood of the hunt, from the most favored of all hunter lines. Feel the power of our lord and let his blessing free your mind and soul from its prison.” Sera sounded serious, the only times Steel heard that tone was when she was praying to Hircine.

With a quick motion, she snatched Kazder’s arm and held his wrist over a goblet and cut it, Steel watched as the blood flowed into the simple earthen cup. Sera pressed some cobwebs to the wound to stop the flow, then Steel watched as she pulled out the wolf bone pendant from her shirt. Steel could count the times she had taken that pendant off on one hand, she had told him that it was femur bone of a wolf. The wolf that she had killed on her first transformation as a woman, the wolf had been the last champion of Hircine.

Steel watched as she dipped it into the cup, when she lifted it out it was dry and untouched by the blood. Wordlessly Steel took the cup when offered it, the moment his lips touched the that blood he knew that magic was at work. The blood was the taste of smoked meat, and it passed his lips quickly. He set the cup down and was about to ask what next when it hit, the fire spread through his entire body.

He could hear his bones and flesh breaking and reshaping but, it felt pleasant instead of painful. The world spun around him, he fell to his knees and then to the ground unable to move. The waves of bliss and dizziness came faster and more powerfully with every moment, Steel was on the verge of blacking out when Sera squatted in front of him and looked into his eyes with sadness.

“come back to this one Steel, do not leave this one like the rest. Sera has been alone for so long, Hircine loves her, but he can not be here for her always. Steel is Sera’s first and only real friend that she trust completely, She knows you are strong enough to survive this. Kazder will protect you, when you wake Sera will be waiting. You will never be alone after tonight.” Sera’s voice was filled with tears, Steel watched her leave, struggling to call out to her and failing.

With a weak gurgle, Steel blacked out. As he faded something in him stirred to life for the first time, and it howled loudly both within Steel’s soul and out into the cave. The wolf stood up, its golden pelt shining in the torchlight. The pelt was a gift from Hircine as his chosen protector, the wolf was a head smaller than Kazder, but was still taller than most werewolves were. Unlike the timber wolf build of Kazder, Steel was a sleek wolf built for speed.

With a howl the wolf bounded out of the room, a snow-white sister werewolf was waiting for him. She bounded up to him and licked his face, Steel nuzzled the smaller wolf with brotherly love. Sera was smaller than either male, what she lacked in height she made up for in the size of her claws and teeth. Steel scented the larger male behind him and took off running, his wolf wanting to run and play with his new pack. With a pair of howls the others ran off after him.


	8. Wolf's Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains very briefly mentions of semi-attempted rape and such, so if it makes you uncomfortable I am sorry. feel free to skip it, also contains mentions of werewolf porn.

Wolf's welcome.

Steel had been mentally trying to picture what it was like to be a wolf for some time, ever since he had watched Sera hunt as one under the full moon. She had always described it like a more freed version of herself, but right now that was not he was feeling at all. The wolf seemed to have a mind of its own, the more he fought for control the more shattered his mind became. Steel suddenly remembered something Sera had told him once, after he had asked why she transformed at least once a week.

'Sera's wolf like to go for runs, she does not take well to being fought. Never fight your wolf, it will only hurt and make you lose control. When the wolf and Sera are one, she is stronger and faster, even in Khajiit form.' Sera had told him, so Steel let the wolf take the lead and find its own way in the world for now.

The wolf suddenly sneezed as it shook out its fur, looking around at the world for the first time truly. The scents that filled its nose were powerful, but one stood out more than any others while it set his blood on fire. A female was in heat, Steel might not be straight but the wolf did not care about that. The female in heat was strong, and that meant strong cubs and powerful blood passed down. Growling the wolf spun around and gave chase towards the female, the female had clearly not noticed the change in the wolf until it was too late.

The gold wolf had the pinned quickly, the female was struggling and thrashing but the gold wolf only cared about one thing and it was not feelings. The wolf lined the female and himself up growling, the wolf pressed the tip against the female's entrance. He struggled to hold the female down as he settled his stance, the wolf rumbled deep in its chest. Before the wolf could do anything, a large black blur smashed into it, throwing the wolf off and nearly twenty feet back.

The gold wolf snarled at the black alpha, it simply rumbled at him warningly. The gold wolf howled a challenge, dropping to all fours he charged the black beast. While the gold wolf might be faster, the black alpha had two things working for it that the gold was missing. First it was stronger by far than the golden wolf, the second was that it was fighting with the mind of Kazder instead instinct.

The fight was over faster than most would be able to blink, the gold wolf had barely gotten within reach of the alpha. When the golden wolf had entered the range of the alpha, it was smacked to the ground by the massive paws of the alpha. Before it could struggle the alpha was on top of if, teeth wrapped around its throat. The golden wolf stilled, and submitted to the larger beast. A pleased rumble passed through the alpha, the sound stirred longing in the wolf. It had been alone for so long it wanted a mate, something or one to be able to trust.

A whimper escaped the golden wolf, before the black wolf nuzzled it gently. Suddenly the alpha changed the positions and in a single move, mounted the golden wolf which did not fight as the female had. The black one hilted itself, and the golden wolf lose itself in pleasure. It was dimly aware of the female watching for a few moments, before it came and licked its face gently and trotted away to hunt.

Sera was sitting in a tree, with a large sack tucked behind her filled with clothes. Steel laid on the mossy ground in the grove not far away, he had changed back a few hours ago, after more than one round with her cousin. Kazder had chewed her out for choosing to come with them while in heat, she had not known that a newly turned wolf would try to mate with her.

Not that she would have objected, though Steel probably would have beaten himself up over basically raping her. No matter how willing her wolf had been, Steel's wolf had sensed correctly that had it gotten it in, she would have submitted to a strong mate.

Sera saw Steel starting to wake, dropping out of the tree she tossed her cousin the bag of clothes. To give Steel some space and chance to ask questions that she probably would have no answers to, she went for a walk then would probably go for a swim in the pond near by. She walked into the tree line and vanished, just as the sounds of muffled groaning reached her sharp ears.

Kazder watched as Steel woke up groaning. "This one is impressed, the gold pelt is a rare trait." He remarked calmly.

"Ugh, what happened? Sera never mentioned the sore muscles and thirst?" Steel complained, Kazder smirked and tossed a skin of medicinal tea to Steel.

"Drink, the first shift is the hardest on all bodies, though pure bloods have it easier." Kazder smirked at the scowling blush, as Steel noticed his lack of clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" Steel asked, Kazder raised an eyebrow.

"So, that is why Sera always stripped before shifting. I had never noticed, only time she shifted before striping her clothes were in tatters anyway." Steel groaned, taking a long pull of the tea.

"Yep, now how much do you remember, this one knows how confusing it can be." Kazder asked as he began filing his claws to sharper points.

"I remember running free, but the more I tried to control the worse it got until I let go, after that nothing." Steel stated scowling.

"Ah, that must have been what that sneeze was about, wondered what made you suddenly lose your morals." The tone Kazder took was bone chilling, Steel froze.

"What do you mean?" Steel asked, dreading the answer.

"Sera made a foolish mistake and you abused it, her wolf was in heat." Steel gagged on his tea, he could not believe it.

"I would never, Sera is a friend, attractive yes, but still a friend. Besides I am gay, I would never rape a woman!" Steel denied, but in the back of his head he was beginning to remember.

"A whelp high on a run with a female in heat nearby, any wolf worth his pelt would have tried. If we had been out of our wolven forms it would be a different story, but Sera knew that risk of being near male wolfs in that form." Kazder stated, Steel still felt sick.

"I, I have to find her and apologize, she is going to kill me, and I will deserve it." Steel was starting to spiral, when Kazder cuffed him upside the head.

"Enough guilt, this one stopped you before you could do more than line it up. beside as this one said, Sera knew the risks." Kazder barked, he sighed at the unconvinced look on Steel's face.

"She is the chosen of our lord, you really must have a big ego if you think for a second that you mounted her against her will." Kazder sneered, Steel frowned.

"What are you saying, I can remember a bit now? I know she fought me, by the eight I was barely able to hold on really." Steel could not he was fighting over this, but he was not letting this man talk him out of his guilt.

"And does Steel really believe that an instinct guided whelp without any training could overpower and mount the chosen of Hircine, unless she was allowing it. All werewolf females struggle, it is part of the ritual. Sera feels guiltier about basically raping you than the other way around." Kazder growled, Steel nodded as he calmed down.

Steel pulled pants from the large sack and began putting them on, only to notice that his skin was burning hot. His cock hardened from the mere touch of the leather pants, his throat was dry in an instant. Steel turned to ask Kazder if this was normal, but his mouth stopped working as he saw the man. Kazder as bare except for his tight blood red hunter pants, Steel could see the coiled muscles under the thick black fur.

"Was wondering when that would kick in, lasted longer than this one thought." Kazder remarked, Steel glared.

"You drugged me!" He snarled, Kazder nodded calmly.

"Yeah, the drug took the edge off so you could talk first. Few bond on their first shift, most never bond until years after meeting." Kazder remarked, Steel was growing very confused and very horny.

"What are you talking about?" Steel demanded.

"Your wolf mated to mine. Basically after this one tore you off Sera, this one made you submit and your scent was so lonely and called to this one he mounted you. Now it seems that our lord wanted his hounds to have a partner." Kazder explained.

"What, does my being lonely have to do with wanting to fuck into next year?" Steel asked, Kazder looked at him with those molten gold eyes.

"Kazder am the last of my pack unmated of age, and this one is guessing that you were promised favor from our lord for your service. Now either drop your pants and bend over or grab the flask in the bag, your scent is making it very hard not to pin you and make you pay for wrecking my sword." Kazder growled, throwing the bag at steel.

"I will replace the sword with a better one, now why don't you show me that you are more than just talk?" Steel challenged as he tossed the bag away.

*Present day: Hircine's hunting grounds. *

Sera laughed. "This one remembers how that went, Steel was dwarfed by Sera's cousin." Steel groaned.

"Don't remind me that you saw that, you could have told us that you were bathing in sight of it." Steel complained, Sera just laughed.

"Given that for you to have changed and get into the water when you did, you were peeping on Armada and myself, I think it is justice." Serana remarked, Sera laughed even harder.

"This one is glad that Serana managed to marry this one's descendants." Sera laughed, Hircine smirked.

"Yes I recall that prayer quite well, the first true request of my at the time newest hunting wolf." Hircine said with a smirk in his voice.

"This one would rather that her lord forgot that one." Armada grumbled, showing every sign of Khajiit embarrassment.

"Now this is a story I need to hear." Steel called, seconded by Kazder and Serana smiled.

"I guess we have time to tell one more tale, right my dear?" Serana teased her wife.

Armada stuck her tongue out at her wife who simply caught it, Armada's eyes bugled and Serana laughed before letting go. Armada subsided grumbling, Serana began her tale.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter prayer 

Riften was the same as always, the smells assaulted Serana worse than ever before. The transformation and transition into a wolf has not been easy, Armada tries to help but can’t do much. Serana understands, being a werewolf her entire life has left Armada unable to guide her through this. She had even needed to be changed by others and taught by them, something Armada had been very nervous about. Now they were finally back home, Serana was looking forward to resting in the cool dark of their room.

“This one will be glad to wash the soot from her pelt, this one can not understand why her relatives live in that place!” Armada grumbles, Serana smiles gently at her lover.

“I am sure Iona will gladly fill the bath for you, I am going to take a nap this journey has tired me out.” Serana replies, as the ship docks and the pair climb out.

________________________________________

Later in the evening Iona suggests they go to the tavern to eat, as the stores are running a bit low. Armada shrugs and agrees, Serana follows glad that she no longer needs to wear her hood in the dimming light. They entered the tavern and Armada went to order their food, the Argonian staff was oddly comfortable around Armada despite the tension between their races. Serana got them a booth in the back, Armada was just sitting down when the priest of Mara walked in to begin his evening work.

“Armada, could you do my a favour?” Serana asked, feeling the strange of her blood making her blush.

“Of course, my moon, what does Serana need from this one?” Armada purred warmly, Serana blushed a bit more.

“Can you go get me an amulet of Mara please?” Serana asked, trying to put the intent of the purchase into her voice.

“Of course, though this one thought Serana did not like restoration magic?” Armada hopped up, before wandering over to the priest.

Serana’s head hit the table as she groaned, she loved Armada dearly with all her heart. Something that had taken nearly losing her to the first dragonborn to realize, but that damn cat could be denser than a boulder. This was the latest attempt to get Armada to realize that Serana was asking for marriage. Every attempt was met with complete misunderstanding, Serana had hoped that the amulet request would do it but no such luck it seemed.

“My lady, I see your attempts are not going well.” Iona greeted Serana, the housecarl sat at the table with an ale in hand.

“I have tried everything I can think of, short of clubbing her up side the head with it. I have even tried telling her straight and all that got was her thinking I was drunk!” Serana exclaimed, Iona looked thoughtful.

“Have you tried praying to Hircine? If anyone could help you out it would be the prince that she follows.” Iona pointed out, Serana thanked her just as Armada arrived and Iona left to buy supplies.

________________________________________

Serana knelt before the alter, hidden in their home away from prying eyes. It was a simple thing, but extremely well tended and crafted, with a large buck surrounded by sleeping wolves carved from oak. Serana placed the heart of the buck she had hunted in the shallow stone basin at the base, at once a shimmering mist began pouring from the basin.

{Well met hunter, why have you called upon the great hunter Hircine?} man made from mist asked, as his form rose from the mist.

“My lord, I am sorry to bother you with this. But I have been trying to gain Armada’s hand in marriage for some time and every attempt is met with failure, but it seems not from lack of desire.” Serana responded, Hircine laughed fully at her words.

{She is much like her ancestor, very well my dear hunter I will assist you in this. She has served me well in her life, and I know that she desires you as well and you both deserve a reward for the work done in my name.} Hircine agreed, Serana sighed in relief.

“Now this night while my hunter hunts for me you must travel, go to the place where her ring was won. There you will find a hunter who has turned from my gifts, and uses them to hunt her own kind. Kill her and taken her skin and offer it to me, and I will give to you what you prayed to me for.” Hircine ordered and Serana nodded, when the mist faded Serana left the house.

________________________________________

Armada sat on a boulder looking at the bright moons both full in the sky, the image of calm and peace contrasted by the large amount of Silver hands member’s corpses strewn around the boulder. Armada had only her undergarments on, when she hunted those of the hands she always did so as her wolf. It was risky but the feeling was worth it, this group had desecrated a sacred site of her lord, leading to Hircine sending her to deal with them.

{Well met hunter, I see my champion has finished her work already.} Hircine’s ethereal voice broke the silence of the night, Armada nearly leapt out of her skin in shock, making her tail puff up to three times it’s normal size.

“My Lord! You scared this one!” Armada yelped, hastening to smooth her fur down.

{You have served me well hunter, and so I have decided to give to you a reward worthy of my champion. Return to where you gained my ring, there you will find the mate that I have chosen for you. They will be wearing my blessed armor, go now my hunter, fly on swift paws.} Hircine vanished as fast as he arrived.

“But this one already has one that she wants.” Armada muttered, ears and tail drooping.

Letting the shift take her, she ran to the grotto while her mind raced. She did not want to anger her lord, but she did not want a mate who was not Serana. Armada had dropped hints once and had been turned down back when Serana was still a vampire, so anything that seemed like a proposal from Serana was just wishful thinking to Armada. Now it seemed that she would have to explain to her crush, why she was bringing home a stranger.


	10. Chapter 10

Savior’s Robes

 

Serana stepped out of the tunnel into the grotto, a blood red moon hung in the sky. A painfilled howl shattered the still air, only to be overcome by the howl of victory from another wolf. Serana frowned at the sound, by the sounds she was dealing with a full grown alpha wolf, not something she had ever encountered often. Armada and Aela had been the only two she had ever seen, both were much larger than her wolf, so to say Serana was worried was an understatement.

“What have we here? Another of that bastard’s pups? Come to avenge your pack whelp?” A large blood red wolf taunted from atop a cliff face.

“My pack is why I am here, but I just need your hide as a proposal gift.” Serana taunted, to her surprise the wolf did not laugh.

“Ah, that explains the scent on you, it is familiar. I scent that I have not encountered for many years, not since that bitch and her pet cat wolf tore my hands apart.” The wolf taunted, Serana remembered a tale the companions told her once about the traitor who formed the hands.

“How are you still alive, that would make you older than any wolf out there?” Serana asked, hoping Hircine did not send her on a mission to her death.

“A coven of witches taught me to extend my life by feasting on the hearts of those with the hunter’s blessing.” With that the wolf hurled herself of the cliff at Serana, who tucked and rolled to the side.

With a flick of her wrist Serana sent a spike of ice flying, while the red wolf dodged Serana took off running. She would need to fight smart, this was not a person she could beat on head on, she remembered the tales mentioned the woman killing Hircine’s mortal consort staining her pelt red. Serana knew this would be a fight that she could only win one way, by throwing away every instinct of her wolf otherwise she would be playing into the wolf’s hands.

“Running won’t save you, I have killed so many whelps I know every trick you could make.” The wolf taunted, Serana rounded a corner laying a rune on the rune.

“I doubt you have hunted many former vampires, bitch!” Serana taunted as the rune went off, the wolf screaming in rage.

Serana reached the clearing atop the cliff the wolf had jumped from, looking around she found what she was looking for. She ran forward, knowing that the traps and tricks bought her only a moment seconds to get ready. She pulled out her dagger and gathered her most powerful spell in her other hand, with a sharp gesture she launched the spell at the corpse on the ground. The body rose from the ground glowing with a faint blue light, Armada told her that the magic surrounding the body confuses a wolf’s senses.

Serana hid behind a boulder just as the red wolf entered the clearing, snarling when the wolf caught sight of the undead thrall. Serana used a muffling spell, thanking the hunter god for the thick blanket of mist gathering as she moved behind the wolf. The undead thrall snarled and leapt at the red wolf, who showed her battle skills by dodging with ease.

“How fitting, two in the same place on the same night, maybe I will take my time eating your heart.” The wolf taunted, Serana held her breath as she moved closer.

The moment the red wolf thrust her clawed hand into the thrall, Serana struck, driving her dagger into the wolf. The dagger pulsed with warmth as the spell woven into the steel triggered, killing the wolf instantly. Serana heaved a sigh of relief, she never knew when the dagger’s enchantment would trigger. As she set about skinning the wolf she heard a voice that made her hair stand on end, Dagon the maker of the dagger’s disembodied voice floated through the air.

“Good strike mutt, she has killed several of my favored fighter, so I gave your dagger a helping hand. It won’t happen again, so be careful, don’t go losing my dagger.” Dagon warned before his voice faded.

Once the pelt was off the wolf, Serana felt the air chill as mist gathered and Hircine’s buck appeared. Serana knelt and offered the pelt to the spectral buck, who bowed in return before fading away. The pelt glowed and shifted shape, until a strange garment lay in its place. It looked identical to her armor but for the cloak was blood red and furry, the rest was made of wolf leather and steel of the highest grades. Serana felt the instructions rather than heard them, she was to wear them and the wolf mask beside it and wait.

Armada reached the cave just as her shift ended, her quickly dressed in her ebony armor and slipped her mask in place. The feeling of the magic humming against her skin helped calm her, she was nervous about meeting her destined mate for a number of reasons. She entered the grotto and at once smelled the heavy sent of wold blood, no less than two wolves died in this grotto tonight, that much was clear to Armada. She could not help but wonder if this was like when she earned her place as the champion of the hunter and gained her ring, had there been a fight over the right to bed the champion hunter?

“This one just hopes that her moon forgives her for this.” Armada muttered, walking with the aura of one waking to their death not to meet their future mate.

Atop the cliff, Armada saw a cloaked figure with their back to Armada, kneeling at an altar to their hunter lord. By the shape of the figure, Armada guessed they were a female but beyond that the blood red cloak hid the rest. Armada approached the figure who did not stir, ear’s flat against her head she cleared her throat and spoke.

“This one greets you, do you wear the blessed armor?” Armada asked, the figure stood and turned to face her.

“I wear it for now, but knowing you it will not be on much longer, will it?” Armada’s jaw dropped, as the figure removed the wolfs head mask to reveal Serana.

“S-Serana? My moon is the mate?” Armada was nearly in tears with relief, Serana wrapped her in a gentle hug.

“I tried to propose a few times but you never believed me, so I begged Hircine for help. It was not easy, killing the fonder of the silver hands is not an easy thing. So, I hope you are not planning on turning me down.” Serana teased, Armada showed every sign of embarrassment for her race.

“This one is sorry, she promises to make it up to her moon right now.” Armada purred before leaning in for a kiss.

(Hunting grounds years later)

“Wow, I am glad that the bitch who killed me is dead and all but I feel used slightly.” Steel remarked, as Armada was still hiding in her wife’s lap.

“Steel consider it you wedding gift to this one, after all a basket of cheese and meats is not a good gift.” Sera teased, Steel sighed before the group went their separate ways for the night.


	11. Final hunt

The Traitor 

 

“This one is bored, Steel should be back by now!” Sera whined, as she rolled back and forth on the out cropping.  


“Kazder agrees, Steel has never been this late, we should go see if he fell asleep after the job was done.” Kazder agreed, Sera did a backflip to roll off the outcropping to land beside Kaz.  


It did not take them long in their wolf forms to near the cave, Steel had told them that his target would be hiding in the cave. As the drew closer to the entrance a scent hit their wolf noses, blood, werewolf blood and a lot of it. Sera howled loudly before bolting for the cave entrance, Kazder tried to keep up but, Sera was faster and more agile than him and was soon out of site. When he heard a cry that started as wolf’s but ended as the female Khajiit screaming Kazder pushed himself faster.  


What he found when he rounded the last bend was stomach turning, Sera nude from her transformation knelt clutching a werewolf skull screaming in pain and sorrow. In front of the wailing woman was something that has Kazder seeing blood red, Steel’s shredded brotherhood armor was strung up like scarecrow, with a pile of ashes in front of it. looking at the skull briefly Kazder saw it had soot and ashes on it, the amount of blood dried into the ground was nightmare inducing. The worst part was the blood painted behind the armor with Steel’s silver laced daggers bookending it, the blood was a message.  


‘We are the hands of fate, and we will cleanse the impure monsters and heathens from all. This was the first but not the last.’ Was what was written in the blood, Kazder noticed that Sera had stopped screaming and slowly stood.  


“This one will find these bastards and teach them the meaning of pain!” Sera snarled, form already starting to shift.  


“Right behind you cousin!” Kazder growled, letting his wolf take him.  


# # # # ##  


The moons hung full and bright in the sky, the newly formed Silver Hands guards had already let their guard down while on watch. Neither of the guards thought that anyone would be dumb enough to attack a fortress, even as ruined as it was, in the dead of the night. That thought was proven wrong, when a pair of hate filled howls tore through the night air, with the sounds of other wolf pack howls picking the cry up before it had faded.  


“What was that, the commander said that no one would find the body for days!” one guard demanded, before his fellow could respond they were set upon by a pair of werewolves.  


The rest of the fortress woke to the screams of fear and pain, as the scrambled to get ready, they noticed the inner circle of the hands was missing. Any defense they could have put up was quickly destroyed by the werewolves leading two snarling packs of wolves, nothing they did seemed to slow these wolves. The hands were still in their infancy and had yet to learn how to properly hunt and fight werewolves, so without the inner circle of hunters they were torn apart by the pair with brutal ease.  


# # Sera walked through the blood-soaked halls, looking for the missing equipment of Steel, much of his items were missing. Kazder walked beside her in a daze, Sera herself felt like none of this could be real, it had been nearly twenty years since that day in the cells of the palace. Now her best friend was gone, Sera could barely hold herself together from breaking down, only the thought of finding and killing every member of these silver hands kept her going.  


They found a common room, that seemed to be their hoard room for treasure and loot. A quick search of the room revealed the missing belongings of Steel, a pack that Sera had made for him, made to be worn as an elf or as a wolf. His coin purse made by Kazder also made for a shifting body, but what nearly had Sera breaking down again was a pair of letters. Kazder threw a table so hard it shattered against the back wall, Sera cracked the seal on her letter while Kazder kept breaking the furniture.  
SERA’S LETTER  


{Sera, I don’t have a lot of time, they are already searching the camp site for me. It was a trap, someone tricked the brotherhood, you better send my medallion back to the listener she needs to know what happened. Also, one of Kaz’s pack was leading them, the inner circle is traitors to the hunter. They have the scent of the coast on them, it is strong. I am not going to make it, they have the place locked down, I know this is selfish of me. But, Sera find them and make them pay for this.}  
KAZDER’S LETTER  


{Kaz, my moon… I am so sorry, I tired to avoid this, but they out foxed me this time. I have already told Sera all I know to find them, I won’t waste time or paper on it again. Know this, I love you, even if you tried to kill me when we met. I can’t say I did not expect something like this, my job has never been safe, I just had thought one last job… The Listener had already agreed to let me go free, I was even freed from my vows, but a sister took ill, I could not abandon my family. I am sorry, I guess we won’t get to see our god grandkids. I love you Kazder, you gave me what the brotherhood could never, love and compassion.}  


While Sera was reading Kazder calmed enough to read his, what he read made him snap all over again. It did not take long for the pair to rise, take the last few bits of Steel’s things and burn them in the hearth. Once nothing but ash remained, Sera used a bit of magic to command a nearby hawk to carry Steel’s medallion and a letter she had written to the brotherhood. Both cat folk knew what they were going to do would likely kill them, but they were not letting this attack and betrayal go unpunished. 

# # # # # 

They found the ruins of an old temple not far from the fortress, the scent of werewolf was clear and strong to their wolf noses. They made their way through the temple killing the wolves they encountered along the way, unlike the other hands these ones put up a much larger fight. Sera and Kazder were exhausted and bleeding heavily by the time they reached the inner sanctum, they padded in were hit with a scent and sight that had Kazder howling in rage and charging forward.  
A red haired nord woman stood smirking at them, wearing golden wolf pelt cloak, the scent of Steel still clung to the cloak. Kazder charged his former pack mate roaring in rage, Sera hard on his right flank snarling. Kazder leapt at the woman, only to slam to a halt mid-air, impaled on spikes that until a moment ago had been hidden by magic.  


“Kazzy, you always were a fool. I knew that you would bring me the pelt I really wanted, the chosen of hircine, now that is a prize pelt.” The woman taunted, while Kazder howling in pain as the silver spear heads worked their way through his body.  
Sera tackled the woman biting into the bitch’s arm, the woman lashed out with a silver laced gauntlet, forcing Sera off. Smirking the woman shifted into her wolf form, a dull grey pelt to Sera’s stark white pelt. The wolves leapt at each other snarling and tearing at one another, Sera would have been faster and stronger but she was weakened severely by her other fights.  


All too soon it became clear who the winner would be, Sera’s pelt was crimson from blood loss and in tatters while the other woman’s was red around her muzzle and claws from the wounds she had given. Sera howled loudly as she gathered her strength for one last charge, her pelt glowing as she called on her blessing, but before she could leap, she was knocked over by several hard impacts to her side. Out of the shadows stepped a dark brotherhood member, holding a crossbow loaded with silver head bolts.  
The man surveyed the room, taking in the dying female wolf and the dead one suspended on the spikes slowly dripping blood onto the floor. The man seemed to look sadly at the dead wolf on the spikes, he bowed his head gravely. Looking at the leader of the hands, he locked eyes to show his malice towards the traitor.  


“With this the deal is complete, never contact us again, if not for the words of the night mother you would be dead.” The brother spoke coldly turning to leave, Sera leapt howling, taking the man’s head in her jaws and crushing it.  
The man died instantly, however, before Sera could drop the body to turn her throat was seized by a powerful set of jaws. With a single savage bite, Sera’s neck was snapped and she fell limp. The woman dropped Sera and stood up, shifting back to her human form she started to look for a knife to skin the wolf with.  


“I will be taking those pelts my fallen hunter.” A harsh voice echoed through the room, the Nord whipped around in time to see the cloak and the other wolves vanish in a flash of light.  


“You bastard! Those were my kills!” the woman roared, before she felt something coil around her neck and start to crush.  


“You betrayed your pack, and have hunter in a dishonorable fashion. I would kill you if the laws allowed it, but instead I will see you live as the hunted. Your pelt will be the color of the blood you spilt this day, you will never know peace as my wolves will hunt you and your hands.” The cold voice promised, before releasing the woman.  


“Come and get me, I welcome the challenge!” the woman snarled, as she dragged herself to her bed chambers to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope this has been as fun for you as it was for me.


	12. The Fall: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!
> 
> I am NOT joking here, this is the darkest shit I have ever put to words. this was a request by a loyal reader, and a send off for his OC Steel. This one contains torture of down right nightmare level, you have been warned.

The Fall of a Wolf

(This Chapter is a request by a reader, it contains massive amounts of gore and torture. Those who can not stomach it leave now, you have been warned,) 

Steel sagged heavily against the wall of the grotto, trying vainly to stop the bleeding from the arrow in his thigh. He had barely finished the letters before they had started to catch up again, the time he had spent resting and writing was not enough to deal with the bleeding. The arrow was clearly made by someone who knew werewolf hunting, the shaft was laced with rough cut silver and wolfbane poison, meaning he could not pull it out. 

“Run all you want, you won’t be getting out, the exits are blocked.” The bitch leader taunted, Steel snarled as he staggered a few more steps. 

“That bitch really needs to shut up.” Steel growled, dragging his body on to a ledge just above him. 

Panting through the pain, Steel pulled out is recurve bow, a gift from Sera on his wedding day. Stringing it he pulled out his quiver and laid it in reach of him. Settling at the edge of the ledge, he laid the bow on his lap with an arrow nocked on the string, then he waited while sipping at an anti-poison. The arrow was made to allow for the constant injection of poison, so chugging the potion was pointless. 

“Hircine if I by some miracle make it out of this, I swear I will never complain about Sera’s constant archery lessons.” Steel grumbled, as the first Hand came around the bend only to meet an arrow in the eye socket dropping him. 

Counting his arrows Steel cursed under his breath, he had thirty arrows, there was at least thirty-five hands left. Unlike Sera, he and Kazder did not carry around a mini forest of arrows on their backs, something he was now regretting. Every time his bow sang, another hand dropped, the fight was dragging out which was not working in favor of Steel who was still slowly seeping blood. 

“A brother should watch behind him.” Was all Steel heard before his world went black.

Steel woke up and noticed something, he was in his wolf form. He knew that there were poisons that could force a change, but he had never expected to be the victim of one. He tried to move his limbs only to find the unresponsive, he could feel everything but could move a muscle. He knew at once they had looted his bag for his poisons, that thought pissed him off more than anything else. 

“I see our newest toy is awake, I had been wondering if we should just start without you awake.” The bitch taunted as she walked into his vision, holding one of his silver laced daggers. 

“And I would hate for one of you beasts not to feel everything, especially Steel. Kazder was once the greatest of us all, then you ruined him.” The bitch stomped on his front claws hard, shattering them under the steel plating of her boot. 

“Don’t worry the first part will be the gentlest, we can’t risk damaging that lovely pelt of yours, now can we?” Steel growled, making the bitch laugh. 

Steel felt as tugging sensation then the blood began to flow, causing the pain to catch up and him to howl as much as his body could in its present state. Every slice from his dagger burned, the worst part was how every cut was broken up by them using a bleeding salve to stop the bleeding. It did nothing for the searing pain caused by his knife, his mind was fogging over from pain when a fondling touch and laughing voice made his blood run cold. 

“The wolf is packing it seems, now should we leave it as a presented for Kazzy? No, I think it will help those lonely nights a lot.” Steel felt the knife begin cutting into his sack, for the next few minutes the grotto rang with blood churning screams as Steel’s cock and balls were removed. 

A mage stepped up as the bitch began digging her fingers in under his skin, a spell coated his body as she pulled his pelt from his flesh. He waited for the blood to well and for his death to come, but it never did, the pelt pulled away cleanly with him alive and aware the entire time. inch by inch the pelt was pulled from his body, his howls stopped half way through, his throat too stripped to scream any more. The mage cleaned his pelt with a simple spell before they folded it carefully, placing on a pile of his more valuable gear. The bitch looked down at him smiling broadly, Steel glared as much as he could while barely aware through the pain. With a gesture to the mage a knew pain started in his body, as every bone from his neck down began to burn from the inside out. Steel could feel the bones burning even as his flesh caught fire from the outside, every second was agony and hell. He wished for death more every moment as the burning pain consumed his world, leaving him with the pain and the bitch laughing. It took an hour and several potions for the mage, but the bones finally burned through enough that they collapsed in on themselves. 

Steel lasted another few moments before he finally felt his heart stop, the laughing of the bitch was replaced with the sounds of a babbling brook. Steel sat up and looked around him, knowing at once where he was, a place he had been once before, the forests of the hunting grounds. Steel broke down in tears of relief, he had been worrying that his vows despite having been release would have dragged him to the abyss. Standing he moved to the brook to wash the touch of those monsters away and to gather his thoughts and try to come to turns with what happened.


End file.
